


[M4F] Our Love Is God

by margo_moon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Gunplay, Hanging, Implied Murder, Knifeplay, Nipple Play, Serial Killer, Snuff, Yandere, darker ending, dubcon, fake suicide, rope, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: Jason "J.D." Dean is the bad boy from school who's just been dumped by Veronica Sawyer, after he killed three people, showing no remorse. Dude's a very hot psychopath. He's planning on blowing up the school, and he's climbing up to Veronica's window to try to get her back. If she doesn't get back with him, he'll kill her.This script has a *lot* of both Heathers references. Enjoy.If you haven't seen Heathers or Heathers: The Musical, here are some links to the entire film, the entire show, the scene this is based on and the song that corresponds with the scene!Heathers (1988) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnDwOrqTzbwScene inspiration - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkllhpRtg0MHeathers: The Musical (full) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfjfTqatirM&feature=youtu.beScene inspiration - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfU6ozCnfqY
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[M4F] Our Love Is God

**Author's Note:**

> Jason "J.D." Dean is the bad boy from school who's just been dumped by Veronica Sawyer, after he killed three people, showing no remorse. Dude's a very hot psychopath. He's planning on blowing up the school, and he's climbing up to Veronica's window to try to get her back. If she doesn't get back with him, he'll kill her.
> 
> This script has a *lot* of both Heathers references. Enjoy.
> 
> If you haven't seen Heathers or Heathers: The Musical, here are some links to the entire film, the entire show, the scene this is based on and the song that corresponds with the scene!
> 
> Heathers (1988) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnDwOrqTzbw
> 
> Scene inspiration - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkllhpRtg0M
> 
> Heathers: The Musical (full) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfjfTqatirM&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Scene inspiration - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfU6ozCnfqY

(You're climbing up to a window, you could add noise of a window opening and closing, if you like. Veronica's hiding in the closet from you)

Sorry for coming in through the window, dreadful etiquette, I know.

Veronica, you can't hide from me. You're really gonna try to hide in the closet? [bang on the door maniacally]

C'mon, all is forgiven, baby! Get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!

You chucked me out like I was trash... honestly, just for that you should be dead.

God *damn*, you left me and I fell apart... I punched the wall, I cried, everything.

But I realized I couldn't just let you get away - you changed my heart, Veronica.

It hit me that it's high school - it's all those *assholes* at Westerburg High that messed up your mind and took you away from me.

So what did I do? I built a bomb... tonight, we're gonna set it off and watch it all burn away.

See, I made this petition - everybody thought they were signing to get Big Fun to play at prom.

(switchblade opens, paper tearing/cutting)

Here's what it *really* says...

You listening, Veronica? This is good... I want you to be proud of me.

Listen. "We students of Westerburg High will die. Today. Our burning bodies will be the ultimate protest to a society that degrades is. Fuck you all." Not that subtle but neither's blowing up the school. [chuckles]

Come on, baby, I know you're in there. There's nowhere else to hide. You don't think I'm stupid, do you?

Veronica, open the door, please.  
..  
Veronica, open the door.  
..  
Veronica, can we not fight anymore, please?  
..  
Veronica, I know you're scared.

Sure, I climbed up here to kill you, but first I'm going to try and get you back.  
..  
Veronica, don't make me come in there!  
I'm gonna count to three!

One...

Two...... Fuck it!

(door slams open)

[you're devastated] Oh my God... Veronica... No...

Please... don't leave me alone.

You were all I could trust...

I didn't think you'd actually do it. That you'd actually kill yourself.

I loved you.

Damn it, Veronica... we could've toasted marshmallows together.

I need one last kiss from you... even though you can't kiss me back.

[kiss]

God, you can't feel a goddamn thing, can you?

[kiss]

Not my kisses...

[kiss]

Not my hand in your hair...

[kiss]

Not this knife against your throat...

[sigh] And what a pretty, delicate little throat. Why did you have to ruin it with this noose?

Your skin's so beautiful... that's why I brought the gun along, too, because I couldn't bring myself to cut you if I tried.

Well... maybe I could. We both know what I'm like when I'm angry. [chuckles]

You're still so warm... [kiss]

At least I have this moment to cherish your body like I've always wanted to.

You're helpless, you're tied up... not the ideal bondage situation, I gotta admit, but... better than nothing.

Let's pop off the first few buttons of this shirt...

(undo buttons)

...Damn, baby. I really loved these tits. I'm really gonna miss them when you're six feet under.

[sucks] Mm... and they're hard for me. Well... they'd kind of... have to be. [chuckles]

I love being able to grope your tits like this... dig my fingernails into your flesh...

Learn your body off by heart before I have to say goodbye.

How are you still so warm?

Ugh, it doesn't matter. [sucks] I need to use this precious time.

Wait... what was that... that noise?

Did you just... moan?

(switchblade opens again, fabric tearing)

You fucking bitch.

[slaps face]

Give up the damn act. I can see the rope around your waist.

[slaps face]

I can't believe you. You'd really fake your *suicide* rather than be with me?

You're a coward, Veronica. And I'm going to have to punish you.

Aw, look at you, all scared.

Where's the rest of your rope, huh?

Oh, baby, there's no point fighting against me - you're the genius who tied herself up.

Do I really have to press the blade against your throat again to get one simple answer?

Good girl.

(rummaging)

Wow, you must have done your research. This is an excellent knot around your waist. How did you manage to smuggle a shibari guidebook into Sherwood, Ohio?

Mm, yeah, yeah, you had to do a good job to support the rest of your weight. To make sure you didn't actually die.

Am I that terrible?

Whatever. Doesn't fucking matter.

Hands behind your back.

I said, hands behind your back.

Need I remind you, I've got both a switchblade here and a gun in my pocket?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

[whispers] See, isn't so much nicer when you're a good girl for me?

[she spits in your face; laugh in response] Spitting in my face, huh? Pretty bold, I gotta say...

Still, let me return the favor. Open your mouth.

Do it.

[spits]

Good girl.

[hard, passionate kiss]

That rope around your wrists tight enough?

Too tight?

You'll get used to it.

I'm gonna tie them to your lovely waist knot...

..

And now your ankles...

...

Mm, you look gorgeous. If I had more time and I wasn't so fucking mad at you, I could tie you up so *beautifully*. Still, this will have to do.

You're still wearing wearing way too many clothes, though.

[switchblade opens]

You don't need what's left of that shirt...

[fabric tearing]

You don't need this stupid Heathers blazer...

[fabric tearing]

You don't need this cute little skirt...

[fabric tearing]

And you certainly don't need these panties.

[fabric tearing]

Now, how do you feel?

Aw, you still look *scared*... but you're blushing, too.

You wanna know why?

Because even though I killed your best friend, your worst enemy, the quarterback, the linebacker... even though I'm blowing the damn school up tomorrow... even though you fucking hate me right now...

...Nobody can fuck you like I can.

You can deny it all you like, but look at you. You're completely naked and open for me to see. Your body betrays you, baby... Your nipples are so hard... your breathing is ragged... your pretty little pussy is soaking wet... you're practically dripping on your bedroom floor.

I'm going to take you, baby. I'm not fucking around, I'm not gonna warm you up... you're ready enough for me as is. Besides, tonight isn't about *you*. *You're* the one getting punished.

(unzip)

*whispers* So you're going to take it, and you're going to thank me.

You *will* thank me.

You *will*.

Why?

Because I'm gonna fuck you, and keep this knife pressed against your throat to make sure you mind your manners. Now, we wouldn't want it breaking your precious skin, would we?

Mm, *good* *girl*! Learning so quickly.

Now, fucking take it.

[starts fucking, hard, grunts and groans throughout]

God, you're so fucking sexy, Veronica.

Are you getting off on this? On being so scared? You're a dirty slut underneath it all, aren't you?

Perfect little Veronica Sawyer, off to Harvard to marry a lawyer...

But underneath it all, under the perfect grades, the popularity, you're always gonna be *my* little whore.

What are you?

[slaps] Say it.  
...

Yes, that's it.

You take my cock so well... Look at those pretty tits bouncing for me...

[laughs] I'm glad you're not dead, Veronica, I'll give you that.

Because *now* I finally get to fuck you like I've wanted to.

You remember the first time? Strip cricket in your garden?

I've been hungry for you ever since.

And now I finally have you... bound and ready to be marked and bred.

Yes, that's right, baby... I'm gonna come inside you.

I'm gonna fucking breed you like the whore you are and you're going to take all of my cum. Understand?

Good girl.

God, this knife really does wonders, huh? [laughs]

Mm, fuck, baby... I can feel you clenching around me. You're about to come, aren't you? You're about to come from your *punishment*? You're a perverted little painslut, you know that?

Yes, yes, you are...

Well, you don't get to come. Not yet. You're going to come when I breed you.

Let me make it easier for you, baby... I'm going to count down from five.

You ready?

[laughs] Why am I even asking? You're always ready for me, aren't you?

Mm. Five.

You look so pretty like this, Veronica. I should've bound you a long time ago. It's delicious, being out of control, huh?

Four.

Well, welcome to my world. I always feel like I'm out of control. And you crave the chaos I bring out in you. That's why I love you so much. I'd start and end wars for you, baby.

Three.

We're what killed the dinosaurs, darling.

Two.

Our love is God.

One.

Come, now. Fucking come, baby. Come, you little slut. Come all around my cock as I fucking breed you. Take this cum, take it--

[cumming improv]

Fuck, baby. You took that so good. [kisses]

Oh, yeah, let me just free you [chuckles] (rope tearing).

Comfortable? Good. Get your breath back.

Wow.

Y'know...

I wonder if this gun has real bullets or the uh [chuckles] "Ich Luge" ones. 

I guess we'll just have to find out.

I'm really gonna miss you, y'know.

Don't worry, baby... I'm following you shortly.

You've already got a gun to your head. There's no use running.

I'll buy you a slushie in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience. If you’re a minor, kindly fuck off. This is 18+ ONLY, no exceptions.
> 
> Anyone is welcome to fill this script publicly on Reddit, available for free on GWA or similar. If you want to fill this script on any other platform, please ask for my consent FIRST. Do not share on any other site/app without my knowledge and permission.
> 
> Dubious consent is not sufficient consent.  
> Consent is the presence of a “yes”, not the absence of a “no”.  
> When it comes to consent, remember FRIES: Freely Given, Reversible, Informed, Enthusiastic, Specific.  
> This is a Dubious Consent fantasy written by a consenting adult, to be listened to by consenting adults.


End file.
